1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic file management server, and a printing apparatus and the like, for printing a digitalized file of documents, and images.
2. Description of the Related Art
These days, document files, and image files, which are digitalized documents, and images, are often used. Also, various document files and the like are provided by various servers, via a network, such as the internet. A user can browse these documents, by applying a computer terminal. When the user uses these documents, the user usually loads the digitize document file to the user's own computer terminal. Then, in a case where the user prints the document, the user sends the loaded electronic file to a printer, as printing data. The printer performs printing applying the received printing data.
A system for outputting a cost estimate at a negotiating table is disclosed in the Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2001-142964. By this, a server receives data of a cost estimate condition, from a portable terminal, via a network, obtains data of cost estimate result, based on the cost estimate condition, and sends the obtained data to the portable terminal that requested the data. The portable terminal receives the data of the cost estimate result, and displays it in a display. Then, when the cost estimate result is approved, the data of the cost estimate is sent to a facsimile (the facsimile at the client's company).
However, generally, a portable terminal (for example, a mobile-phone unit, etc.,) often has a given limit of the memory capacity of data, and the size of the screen. Therefore, in many cases, it is virtually difficult to display the requested document to the display of the mobile-phone unit, and freely browse the document, and there are case where the making of printing data, and sending data to the printer, can not be carried out effectively.